Mapleshade's Betrayal
by Momo Aathara
Summary: A Warriors Super Edition style story of Mapleshade's past. Starts from when she's born all the way past the end of The Last Hope. There will be a ton of OC's since no one in her past was mentioned by name, but I tried not to include too many unnessisary cats.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Tawnystar - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Oakleaf - light brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Honeyfur - light ginger she-cat

-**Robinpaw**

**Warriors:** Leaffall - dappled brown she-cat

Duskclaw - ginger and white tom

Ashcloud - gray tabby she-cat

-**Fernpaw**

Embertail - ginger tom with a dark ginger tail

Rowanfur - dark ginger tom

-**Nightpaw**

Shrewtail - light brown tom with a white tail

-**Birchpaw**

Snowfoot - white tom

-**Brackenpaw**

Rosethorn - cream she-cat

Lilypetal - cream and brown she-cat

Mintstep - black and white she-cat

Ravenfeather - slim black she-cat

Raincloud - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxfang - ginger and white tom

Dustfoot - brown tabby tom with light brown paws

Badgerclaw - black and white tom

**Apprentices:** Nightpaw - black she-cat

Robinpaw - dark ginger she-cat

Fernpaw - light gray she-cat

Brackenpaw - dark brown tabby tom

Birchpaw - light brown tabby tom

**Queens:** Cherrypelt - dark ginger she-cat (Olivekit, Cloverkit, Thrushkit, Whiskerkit)

Petalpool - gray tabby she-cat (Maplekit, Cinderkit)

Willowleaf - gray and white she-cat

**Elders:** Darkshadow - black tom with amber eyes

Hazeleyes - gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Dawnflame - ginger she-cat, retired early due to a leg injury

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Minnowstar - light gray she-cat

**Deputy:** Pebblefoot - light gray tom with dark gray paws

**Medicine Cat:** Grasspool - brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:** Acornpelt - dark ginger tom

Hawkfeather - brown tabby tom

**-Ivypaw**

Morningdew - gray and white she-cat

Bluemist - blue-gray she-cat

Rippleheart - gray tabby tom

Nettlewhisker - light brown tabby tom

Blackfang - black tom

Barkstep - brown tabby tom

-**Briarpaw**

**Apprentices:** Ivypaw - black and white she-cat

Briarpaw - light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:** Dovefeather - light gray she-cat (Dewkit, Hailkit, Mistkit)

Brightshine - ginger she-cat (Talonkit, Falconkit)

Amberwind - light ginger she-cat

**Elders:** Blossomtail - brown and white she-cat

Waspflight - black and white tom

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Ravenstar - black she-cat

**Deputy:** Rabbittail - white tom with a fluffy tail

**Medicine Cat:** Feathercloud - light gray she-cat

**Warriors:** Eagletail - ginger, black, and white tom

**-Breezepaw**

Swiftstorm - black and white tom

Dayshine - light ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:** Breezepaw - gray tabby tom

**Queens:** Russettail - light ginger she-cat with a ginger tail (Sunkit, Echokit, Robinkit)

**Elders:** Poppyleaf - white and brown she-cat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Duskstar - ginger and black tom

**Deputy:** Icefern - white she-cat

-**Creekpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Hollyclaw - black she-cat

-**Silverpaw**

**Warriors:** Frostfang - white she-cat

Echomist - tortoiseshell she-cat

Rockfall - brown tom with dark brown patches

Dewshine - light gray tom

Briarfern - light brown tabby she-cat

Sandclaw - light ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:** Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat

Creekpaw - gray and white tom

**Queens:** Fawnfeather - brown and white she-cat (Pinekit, Applekit, Antkit)

**Elders:** Fallowcloud - brown tabby she-cat

…

**Thanks for reading. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be posted, but hopefully it won't be all that long. Do you like the names I picked? I didn't mean to repeat any names from Warriors, but if I did they were minor characters that I hadn't even heard of before I picked them. 8D**


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing she ever felt in her life was cold. Every few seconds a burst of icy wind would rip through her wet fur causing her to shiver violently. She cuddled closer to the source of warmth she sensed nearby, and the bundle of heat rumbled back in pleasure.

"They're beautiful, Petalpool," a low voice commented from nearby. "What should we call them?"

There was a long pause, but eventually a new voice spoke with a certain softness and directness that the newborn kit liked.

"Cinderkit, the new voice commented softly, directing her voice nearby. A moment later the newborn kit shivered as a tail touched her lightly on the flank, "and Maplekit."

…

Maplekit padded around her sister, prodding her with a paw, as the first rays of sunlight began peeking over the edges of camp.

"Come on, Cinderkit," the tortoiseshell and white she-cat pleaded in a low whisper. "Olivekit's going to leave us behind if you don't wake up!"

The gray and white tabby she-cat's ice-blue eyes flashed open with a start and she leapt to her paws. "How late is it?" she asked loudly, or as loud as her voice got, before glancing fearfully at the queens, but none of them, not even Willowleaf, the lightest sleeper, stirred as a result of her outburst.

"Just past sunrise," Maplekit replied in a much softer voice. "But if we don't hurry, Whiskerkit will convince Olivekit to leave us behind. You know he doesn't like hanging out with us."

Cinderkit blinked at her sister guiltily. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Maplekit assured her quickly. "We just have to go."

Cinderkit was constantly apologizing for things no matter whose fault anything was. In fact, Maplekit was fairly certain that her littermate's first words had been 'I'm sorry' after Petalpool had complained about how long it was taking for her other kit to talk. To most cats, Cinderkit's constant apologizing had become annoying after the first one hundred or so, but Maplekit just thought they were a part of her sister's shy, insecure personality, and she refused to hate any part of her sister.

The kits rushed out of the nursery, ducking out of the sight lines of a few cats who were already in the clearing. They managed to make it to the dirtplace tunnel without being spotted by any of the warriors and together the two kits let out a breath of relief.

Olivekit, Whiskerkit, Cloverkit, and Thrushkit were waiting in the bushes nearby. Whiskerkit was pacing impatiently while Olivekit and Cloverkit quietly conversed and Thrushkit washed himself quietly, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that they were breaking the rules.

As the sisters stepped into view, the she-cats' expressions brightened happily, but Whiskerkit's eyes narrowed as he stopped pacing, and Thrushkit didn't even look up.

"Finally," Whiskerkit murmured scornfully, glaring at the kits. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

Olivekit turned around, glaring playfully at her brother. "Oh, come on, Whiskerkit. They're barely even late; give them a break."

"Sorry," Cinderkit apologized softly, drawing the attention back to her. "Maplekit was awake on time; it's my fault we were late."

"Don't worry about it," Cloverkit mewed kindly. "Like Olivekit said, you were barely late, and we're all here now, so let's quit arguing and just go."

Olivekit nodded approvingly, but Whiskerkit still looked annoyed, and who knew what Thrushkit was thinking.

"Fine," Whiskerkit mumbled, pushing his way to the front of the group and leading them into the forest, "but I still don't see why we have to drag around one moon old kits with us everywhere we go. They're just an annoyance."

His words got softer as he moved away, but Maplekit could still make them out, and apparently Cinderkit could too because her ears drooped sadly when he had finished talking.

"Just ignore him," Olivekit told her gently before Maplekit could say anything. "He's just frustrated that we're only three moons older than you and still have two moons to wait until we become apprentices. Being around younger cats reminds him of that." She smiled. "And besides, no one forced him to come anyway."

"Where are we going?" Maplekit chimed in curiously. Her amber eyes were eager and bright, and she bounced excitedly as the kits moved through the forest.

"This clearing that Cloverkit found a few days ago. The clan doesn't hunt there usually for some reason, so we should be safe as long as we stay quiet."

_Strange…_ Maplekit thought curiously. _Why would we leave an entire piece of territory untouched?_ But she didn't dwell on the thought for too long because soon they were at the clearing, and it was perfect.

The grass was soft under paw and oak trees that looked perfect for climbing lined the clearing. Butterflies fluttered around on the gentle wind from wild flower to wild flower, filling the area with their various colors and patterns; Maplekit was dying to chase some of them. Other than the odd smell in the air, the clearing was completely perfect.

"Wow," Cinderkit meowed in awe as Maplekit nodded in agreement. "It's beautiful."

"Race you to the other side!" Cloverkit called, darting forward.

"No fair!" Olivekit called, sprinting forward after her sister. "Everyone knows you're the fast-." She broke off as Cloverkit let out a squeak of terror and fell out of sight.

"Cloverkit!" Whiskerkit called as the kits raced towards the place where the brown and white she-cat had disappeared.

"I'm fine!" a small voice called back. "I just didn't see the hole! Can you help me up?"

Olivekit and Thrushkit hurried forward to the edge of the hole and peered down at their sister. The hole wasn't too deep, but it looked like it lead to a cave, and caves never held anything good.

As if the cave wanted to prove their point, a growl erupted from it, freezing Olivekit and Cloverkit in their tracks. Thrushkit's eyes widened, but he didn't stop trying to reach for his sister.

"Thrushkit!" she begged, stretching up to reach her brother, but she didn't have time and it was too far.

A black and white face erupted out of its den, clamping its jaws around the small she-cat who let out an earsplitting screech that made Maplekit's blood run cold.

As Cloverkit fell limp in the creature's jaws, Olivekit let out a screech and scrambled backwards, her eyes wide with anguish and terror. Thrushkit moved back more slowly, sizing up the huge creature that had killed his littermate. His typically empty eyes were wide and fearful, but he held his ground.

"Olivekit, take the kits and get out of here," Whiskerkit ordered. He stood beside Thrushkit, trying to get him to run, but his brother wouldn't move. "Come on, Thrushkit," he pleaded. "We have to go!"

"No."

Maplekit blinked in shock, momentarily distracted from their situation; she didn't think she had ever heard Thrushkit talk before, and evidently it wasn't a very normal experience for Whiskerkit either.

"W-What?" he stammered, his eyes flicking over multiple times to the creature that was making its way out of the hole as they spoke.

"Help Olivekit," Thrushkit commanded, not taking his eyes off of the black and white monster.

Whiskerkit glanced over at his sister who, with Maplekit, was struggling to get Cinderkit to move. He hesitated, but Thrushkit turned on him.

"Go!"

Whiskerkit shot one last terrified glance at the giant creature before rushing over to Olivekit and picking up Cinderkit in his jaws. Olivekit followed his lead and grabbed Maplekit, following her brother into the forest.

As they raced through the forest, Maplekit didn't think a cat had ever been so scared. She couldn't look back to see if Thrushkit was okay, and it was tearing her up inside. She couldn't help but picture his tiny body being crushed by the monster's jaws just like Cloverkit's had been. There was no way he would survive fighting that creature, but he had still stayed in order to give them time to escape. Maplekit didn't think anyone had ever been so brave and so stupid ever.

"Maplekit! Cinderkit! Where are you?" Petalpool's terrified meow rang out as she pushed her way through the ferns glancing around franticly before her eyes came to rest on the four kits.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, darting over to the kits. "Are you alright?

Her eyes were concerned, but there was also a hardness to them that Maplekit didn't understand.

"What have you all been doing?" she demanded. "And where are Cloverkit and Thrushkit?"

Before anyone had the chance to respond, not that they would, considering what they had just seen, Cinderkit let out an earsplitting screech. Her eyes were glazed and she stared at nothing as the moment of Cloverkit's death replayed in her head over and over again, driving her to scream even louder.

"What's wrong with her?" Petalpool demanded, her eyes flicking between her daughters, but Maplekit wasn't paying attention to her.

"Cinderkit!" Maplekit exclaimed, trying to comfort her littermate, but she was somewhere else, somewhere in her memories. "It's alright! You're okay!"

A scream rang out from the other direction, and Maplekit whipped around in terror. Had their experience really driven all of these cats insane? But no, Olivekit's scream wasn't directed at a memory, it was directed at Thrushkit.

...

**Sorry about the late update; there was no internet at my grandparents' house. Hope you enjoyed even though it was late. 8D**


	3. Chapter 2

Maplekit watched in what seemed like slow motion as Duskclaw carried Thrushkit's limp body into the camp. His tiny form was coated in fresh blood and his eyes were squeezed closed. From the position Maplekit was at it looked like his chest had fallen still, but she couldn't be sure.

Duskclaw was moving quickly but still carefully, but Maplekit couldn't tell if he was doing it simply to get the small tom back to Cherrypelt so she could mourn or doing it so Honeyfur could treat him. Maplekit tried to look at where he was going, but before she had a clear view Rowanfur, who was carrying Cloverkit and was much larger than Duskclaw, stepped in her was. By the time she could see clearly again, Duskclaw had disappeared.

"Is he okay?" Olivekit demanded in a shrill, panicky voice. Maplekit wasn't sure exactly when the cream-and-brown she-cat had stopped screaming, but now both she and Cinderkit were completely silent.

Petalpool, who was shaking with fear and rage so powerful that it made Maplekit want to shrink into the ground, ignored the small she-cat's question in favor of turning on her own kit. Maplekit shrank as far as she was capable, but the ground refused to swallow her up.

"What," Petalpool hissed furiously, closing her eyes for a moment and baring her sharp fangs, "did you do?" Her eyes were like daggers as she flicked her gaze around to the other three kits, all of whom seemed to have the same strategy as Maplekit of disappearing into the ground, but unfortunately it wasn't working for them either. Petalpool's terrifying gaze came back to Maplekit, and the tiny she-cat said the first thing that came into her mind.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Petalpool's eyes narrowed until they were only slits, and Maplekit realized about three seconds too late that that was about the worst thing that she could have said. She took a step back, her entire body shaking wildly, waiting for her mother to hiss cruel things at her again.

"If you think that I'm interested in _any_ of your excuses, then you-."

"Olivekit!" a soft, frantic voice called out suddenly from the entrance to camp, cutting Petalpool off mid-sentence. "Whiskerkit!"

"They're over here!" Petalpool called back, then added, almost as an afterthought, "With me!" Her voice had returned to its normal soft, kind tone instantly, but while Olivekit, and Whiskerkit looked surprised by the queen's sudden change in mood, Maplekit and Cinderkit were used to it. Even though, neither of them had ever seen their mother this mad at them before, they had grown accustomed to their mother's sudden mood change whenever any other cat came close enough to hear her, especially Maplekit, who always seemed to be getting into trouble. It was as if Maplekit was the only cat that made Petalpool mad; everyone else just drove the anger right out of her.

Cherrypelt's dark ginger form popped out of the bushes with all of her muscles tense, but she visibly relaxed at the sight of her kits. They were still shaking from Petalpool's rage, but Cherrypelt seemed to think it was because of what just happened to them, so she didn't say anything about it.

…

The hardest part about the whole ordeal was not knowing. Thrushkit was alive, Robinpaw had announced that fact to the clan soon after Duskclaw had left the medicine cat's den, but there was no word on his condition, much to all of the kits' anxiety. Honeyfur wouldn't come out of her den, and Robinpaw, her apprentice, didn't have time to answer anyone's questions between her runs in and out of camp to restock the herbs from all of their nearby sources.

Cherrypelt sat with her kits, her tail wrapped protectively around them, her eyes flickering between the medicine den's entrance and Cloverkit's body, which was laid in the center of the clearing being mourned by the rest of the clan. Cherrypelt had already paid respects to her small daughter, but she obviously wasn't ready to say goodbye to her just yet.

Petalpool was with Cinderkit in the nursery, still trying to calm her distraught kit down, but Maplekit wasn't with them. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat wanted to help comfort her sister, but Petalpool had shooed her out of the den when she tried to help, and besides, she wanted to find out what was going to happen to Thrushkit just as much as the rest of the clan. She sat next to Cherrypelt, but as long or hard as she stared at the medicine cat's den, no one but Robinpaw would come out or go in.

It was already sunhigh, but no one in the clan was interested in patrolling borders or hunting at the moment. All of them were doing the same thing Maplekit was, waiting for news on Thrushkit. The clearing felt awfully crowded with everyone in it, but Maplekit hardly noticed that; she was too focused on how concerned everyone was for Thrushkit. No one was doing anything but looking at the medicine cat's den or exchanging glances with their fellow clan mates. Maplekit hoped that Honeyfur didn't know; it would probably be a lot harder to work if she knew that everyone was staring at her.

Eventually Tawnystar announced that every warrior and apprentice needed to leave camp to give Honeyfur some privacy. "She already knows that we're all counting on her," their leader told them all softly. "There's no need to add to her pressures by hovering outside of her den, and even grieving cats need strong boarders and full stomachs." She put her deputy, Oakfur, in charge of getting every cat assigned to a patrol, and slowly every cat filed out of camp solemnly, reverting the clearing back to its normal, empty self. After everyone was gone, Tawnystar headed back into her den with an exhausted sigh and a slight limp, her tail dragging in the dirt.

She was the oldest of the four leaders, having been in charge before Maplekit's parents had been born, and her weariness was starting to show more clearly as the days went on. Their leader was on her last life, and she was fighting every day to stay with them, fighting to stay with them…

Maplekit looked back over at the medicine cat's den where Thrushkit lay fighting a similar battle. He was so strong and so stubborn, but with his injuries, even his determination to stay alive might not be enough.

She shook her head violently to get the thought away. Thrushkit had to survive, he had to.

…

Moons passed, and Thrushkit slowly recovered. He didn't leave the medicine cat's den, but he was awake and he was alive, and someday he would be a warrior.

Maplekit hadn't been able to see him because Honeyfur didn't want any more kits in her den, so the only information she had about his condition came from warriors and apprentices who had been allowed in to see him. He assumed that he was doing alright because Cherrypelt seemed happy enough when she came out of the den after her daily visits with her son.

Olivekit and Whiskerkit would always bombard her with questions when she came out of the den, but she was always strangely vague about Thrushkit's condition.

A few moons ago Olivekit and Whiskerkit wouldn't have hesitated to sneak in to see their brother despite Honeyfur's order, but all four of the kits had been avoiding breaking the rules ever since the badger attack, which Maplekit later found out was the name of the monster that had attacked them, that is, except Cinderkit, who hadn't even left the nursery in two moons.

She didn't even come out for Olivekit and Whiskerkit's apprentice ceremony, which all of them had been looking forward to basically from the first day that she and Maplekit had been able to talk. She was seriously staring to worry her sister, and Olivekit was worried too.

She cast Maplekit a sad, understanding look as Oakstar got ready to begin their apprentice ceremony.

Tawnystar had died a few days before, in her sleep. Her age had finally caught up with her, and although the clan was very upset by her death, most of the cats only talked about what a good, fulfilling life she had, so it wasn't nearly as sad as Cloverkit's vigil had been.

"Whiskerkit," Oakstar began, causing the rest of the voices in the crowd to fall silent, "From this moment on you will be known as Whiskerpaw." He glanced down at his new deputy. "Dustfoot," he called, addressing the dusty-brown tom at his side. "You mentored Badgerclaw, and he has already proved himself to be a credit to his clan." On the other side of the clearing, Badgerclaw ducked his head in pride and embarrassment. "I hope you will pass on the same skills to Whiskerpaw." The two touched noses lightly then moved aside for Olivekit.

Oakstar nodded to them then turned his attention back to the cream and brown kit in front of him.

"Olivekit, from this moment on you will be known as Olivepaw." He motioned to a cat in the back of the crowd. "Lilypetal, you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope that you will pass on everything I taught you to your new apprentice." The young she-cat had to squeeze through the entire crowd to touch noses with Olivepaw, and she looked both surprised and excited that she was chosen as a mentor.

When the moment came where everyone would normally call out the names of the new apprentices, Oakstar held his tail up for silence. Everyone looked surprised and confused, but Oakstar just smiled, and Maplekit noticed Honeyfur was smiling too.

"We have one more apprentice to name today," their leader commented happily, looking over at the medicine cat's den where a light brown head poked out followed slowly by the rest of him. Thrushkit had grown a lot while he was in the medicine cat's den, and his previously calm, empty eyes had gained an edge of confidence as well. He was still smaller than Whiskerkit, but he was no longer the runt of the litter he was when he went into the den. He scanned over the cats in the clearing, smiling when he found his siblings' happy faces.

As he padded over to them he almost looked like a seasoned warrior with his torn ear and claw shaped scar across his shoulder. He was still limping slightly, but other than that he was completely healed.

He sat beside his siblings, all eyes on him, but he didn't seem daunted by it at all.

"Thrushkit," Oakstar began slowly. "From this moment on you will be known as Thrushpaw. Raincloud, you are also ready for your first apprentice. I trust that you will teach Thrushpaw everything that Duskclaw taught you."

Raincloud nodded and touched noses with Thrushkit.

Immediately the cheers rang out from all around the camp. "Whiskerpaw! Olivepaw! Thrushpaw! Whiskerpaw! Olivepaw! Thrushpaw!"

Maplekit cheered with the rest of the clan as loud as she could. They were going to get to be apprentices together, just like it should be.

…

**Yay Chapter 2 done! Hope you enjoyed! 8D**


End file.
